Do Aegyo again
by Miu105
Summary: Jungkook melakukan aegyo? Dan kegalauan Tae Hyung.


Dicslaimer : Mereka ciptaan Tuhan dan milik orang tua mereka, Big Hits, pacar, dan fans. Aku hanya mempunyai cerita ini saja

Dideklasikan untuk temanku yang sering 'padungdengan' gara-gara pocket.

Happy Reading, guys~

Warning! Tidak ada EYD, Alur yang maksa, dan para tokoh yang OOC

Ia hanya merasa heran.

Akhir-akhir ini jika ia melihat si maknae rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak. Perutnya serasa diaduk, jantungnya berdebar seperti sudah berlari marathon.

Entahlah, ia pun tidak mengerti.

Kenyataan terkadang ia selalu kesal dengan maknae satu itu, karena wajahnya yang cukup pantas untuk melakukan aegyo, tetapi si maknae kurang ajar ini malah merinding dan berhenti menyuruhnya untuk melatihnya aegyo.

Menyebalkan.

Tapi, seharusnya ia tidak bertingkah seperti gadis yang tengah kasmaran. Ayolah, ia masih menyukai wanita kok. Bahkan ia sudah memiliki type nya sendiri.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas bingung.

"Ada apa?" ia terlonjak kaget saat menyadari sang leader yang terkenal dengan sebutan _Rap Monster_ ini ada di sisinya sekarang.

Ia menggeleng dan mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya, "Ada apa, apanya, hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada netral. Nam Joon menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran. Namun ia mencoba tidak terhadap tingkah dari salah satu adiknya ini.

"Kulihat dari tadi kamu seperti ada masalah," ujarnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, matanya tetap menatap adiknya itu dengan tajam. "Cerita saja padaku, aku ini pendengar yang baik loh." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Hari ini para member BTS sedang berlibur dari penatnya kegiatan boyband. Dan mereka memilih untuk berlibur di dorm saja sambil berkumpul. Kapan lagi mereka bisa berkumpul santai tanpa adanya kamera di sekeliling mereka?

Tae Hyung tertawa canggung lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa, hyung, aku hanya lelah," ujarnya. Tidak sepenuh berbohong, ia memang lelah. Lelah dengan kenyataan bodoh ini.

 _Hah!_

Nam Joon terdiam masih menatap Tae Hyung tajam. Menerka-nerka apa adiknya ini tengah berbohong padanya.

"Jangan boho—"

"YA AMPUN JUNGKOOK! BARU SAJA KEMARIN AKU MERAPIHKAN KAMARMU, KENAPA SEKARANG BERANTAKAN LAGI?!"

Sebuah teriakan dari _ibu_ terdengar menggelegar. Seketika Nam Joon dan Tae Hyung menatap Ho Seok atau sering di sebut J-Hope tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam sang pelaku.

Jungkook, si pelaku, tangah menundunkan kepalanya takut menatap tatapan murka sang _ibu_. Dengan suara mencicit ia mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Tadi mencoba mencari pakaian kesukaanku, ma." Dengan suara mencicit Jungkook mencoba melihat Ho Seok, namun kembali menunduk melihat Ho Seok tengah melotot padanya.

"Tapi tidak perlu dikeluarkan semua pakaianmu juga 'kan?!"

Jungkook tidak mencoba membela diri dan memilih untuk diam. Jika ia melawan yang ada dia dikutuk jadi batu.

Nam Joon yang sepertinya kasian melihat Jungkook lalu mendekati dua orang yang terlibat perkelahian dan melupakan Tae Hyung.

Tae Hyung mengusap dada lega, dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Jungkook. Mungkin nanti ia harus menciumnya.

 _What the fuck?!_

Tidak, tidak, cukup kata terima kasih saja, V. Jangan yang berlebihan.

Tak lama Jungkook mendekatinya dengan muka yang ditekuk. Oh man, sepertinya dia sedang ngambek.

Tae Hyung memilih diam dan tidak bertanya. Karena ia yakin tidak lama ia akan mendengar keluhan dari sang maknae.

"Hyung tahu tidak," tuhkan, maknae ini akan berceloteh panjang sekarang, "Aku kan hanya mencari pakaianku yang paling aku sukai, salah Ho Seok-hyung yang menyimpannya di bagian paling dalam."

Tae Hyung hanya bisa diam sambil tertawa canggung.

"Menurut hyung, aku salah tidak sih?" Tae Hyung hanya menangangkat bahunya tidak ambil pusing.

Kesal, Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tunggu…

Jungkook manyun…

Manyun…

Manis!

"Tau ah! Mending aku maen game aja deh," ujar Jongkook sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Tunggu!

Dengan cepat Tae Hyung menahan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook yang kaget menatap Tae Hyung, "A—ad apa, hyung?"

"—lagi.."

"Hah?"

"—lagi…."

Jungkook yang keheranan dengan tingkah Tae Hyung mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan mungil Tae Hyung.

"Apaan sih, hyung? Lagi apaan?" Tanyanya, lalu kembali duduk.

Tae Hyung diam dan masih menunduk. Jungkook pun tidak membuka suara menunggu Tae Hyung berbicara.

Satu menit terlewat…

Empat menit…

Sepuluh menit….

"Hyung, kalau gak ada yang mau dibicarain, lepas dong, mau maen game nih." Ujar Jungkook masih mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Tae Hyung.

"Lagi, bego…"

"Lagi apaan sih, hyung?"

"LAKUKAN AEGYO TADI, DASAR MAKNAE BEGO!"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan marah dari Tae Hyung. Hari ini kenapa sih dia kena marah terus?

Tapi, tunggu, aegyo? Aegyo apaan?

"Aegyo apa, hyung? Aku kan gak bisa nge aegyo," Jungkook mencoba mencerna perkataan Tae Hyung, sejak kapan dia bisa ber aegyo, pls.

Tae Hyung makin mencengkram dan memasang muka garang—walau gak garang sih, malah yang ada cute—

" . !" ujar Tae Hyung penuh penekanan. Jungkook merinding melihat Tae Hyung.

"Kapan aku bisa aegyo, hyung? Ha-ha-" Tanya Jungkook sambil cengengesan takut.

"Tadi lo nge aegyo, dan itu manis tau!" what?! Yang bener aja?! Jungkook membatin tidak percaya. "Lakukan lagi!"

"Gak, hyung! Aku gak bisa!"

"Jangan bohong kamu!"

"Aku gak bohong!"

"Lakukan Lagi!"

"Tid—oi hyung hati-hati!"

Gubrak

Prang

Cup

"Oi, Jungkook, ayo kita ngegy—wow!"

Tae hyung yang sekarang tengah diatas tubuh Jungkook dan ah, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Jungkook.

Buru-buru Tae Hyung berdiri, ia menatap Jin yang tengah tersenyum jail. Dengan muka merah Tae Hyung kabur dari ruang kumpul.

Jungkook pun yang tampaknya masih kaget masih dalam posisinya yang tengah berbaring.

Jin yang menatap kejadian nista itu hanya menglenggang pergi sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menceritakan kejadian itu pada member lain.

Ah…. Sungguh liburan yang bermakna.

Aku gak begitu hapal dengan para member BTS, so, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dari pendeskrisian para member.

Anyways, selamat hari lahirnya pancasila. Kita satu ke bhinneka an harus saling menyanyangi ya wkwkwkwkwk

Dan selamat berlibur guys!

June 01, 2017

Miu105


End file.
